tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Gettin' Serious
When Laura begins developing a cocky attitude about everything, tensions rise between her and her schoolmates. Episode Summary Laura has always been a hard working girl. She gets good grades in school, is a track team captain, a marching band drum major, and an excellent FFA spokesperson. At least that's what her older sister, Rachel, says. Rachel is sitting down with one of her old classmates, Heidi. Heidi is back home from college for a couple weeks and she met up with Laura at the high school. She says that Laura has been acting a whole lot differently than normal, and not in a good way. Rachel hopes that someone tells her about Laura's behavior. In school, Laura is showing off one of her test grades to Kaitlin. Kaitlin though this test would have gone as good as that history test a year or so back, but so got a 75. Laura got a 98, and she rubs it into Kaitlin's face. Kaitlin rolls her eyes. Laura then begins to rub in her good grade to the class. Nobody is pleased about this. Laura just thinks they're all jealous. Band class is worse. Laura has to make sure that everybody is playing on key and at the right tempo. Chad wonders when she suddenly became in charge. Ellie doesn't like Laura's snotty attitude about this. It's one of the simplest pieces she's played in a while. Nobody likes Laura's attitude, and a group of people go and talk to her about it. Kaitlin starts off by asking Laura what her deal has been lately. Katie doesn't like this change. Ellie says she's been acting so stuck up about everything. Chad thinks it's time to stop. Laura just says they're all jealous because she's better than everyone at everything. Shannon says that this is exactly what they're talking about. Laura just runs off to end the conversation. Kaitlin wonders what they're going to do now. To their surprise, Laura comes back with Irving the Insufferable. Everyone is confused. That's when Laura and Irving team up to attack everyone. Kaitlin really wonders what has gotten into Laura now. Eventually, their attack spreads to town. Kaitlin is concerned about Laura right now because she isn't acting normal. Becca is working at the store, and she notices this. She notifies Rachel right away. Rachel comes into town as quickly as she can. She confronts Laura and asks her what she's doing. Laura notices Rachel and stops everything she's doing. She wonders what has gotten into Laura and asks if this is any way to treat her friends, just because of a little attitude. She wonders if this is the appropriate response to being "stuck up." Laura has no idea what she's doing now. Rachel wonders what happened to old, sweet Laura. Rachel reminds her of some of the things she has done that have proven her sweet side. Laura begins tearing up and wonders what mess she got everyone in. She says this is not her at all, and she stops everything. Rachel offers to Laura that she'll help clean up the mess she made. Laura thanks Rachel and apologizes to everyone. Kaitlin accepts the apology on everyone's behalf. Meanwhile, Irving is disappointed at the result of this and reports back to Armageddon. Armageddon is disappointed but now realize that Laura is an easy target to help them with their big attack. Armageddon and Irving let Infinite know, and Infinite is very pleased. Production Information * CGI is used during Laura and Irving's attack * It is revealed that Irving, and possibly more villains, are teamed up with Infinite as well ** It is also revealed that the villains may be having Laura team up with them again in the season finale episode, but not by choice Trivia * Kaitlin mentions her test from "The Hardest Test Ever" * "Meeting With Cappy" from Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when everyone confronts Laura about her attitude * "Ruined Dragon Battle" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard during the attack * The car wash from "Kaitlin and the Car Wash Chaos" and some protest signs from "You Give School A Bad Name" can be seen in town * The instrumental of "The Light of Hope" from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard during Rachel's talk with Laura * Laura reminisces on the following episodes: ** "A Trip Up Mount Rushmore" ** "Why Does This Even Happen?" ** "The Kaitlin Chronicles Beach Party Clip Show!" ** "Don't Doubt, Don't Pout" ** "Just One Hug" from ''Laura's Stories * "Theme of the Resistance" from Sonic Forces ''is heard during the conference with Infinite, Armageddon, and Irving * The file picture of Laura that is pulled up on Armageddon's screen is from promo art of ''Laura's Stories. A picture from "5K Frenzy!" from ''From Emma's Perspective ''is also seen on the screen Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles